Human input devices (HIDs) such as mice, keyboard or joysticks become essential peripheral input devices because the user can input signals for controlling the computer, e.g. the signals for controlling movement of the cursor, and input data into the computer via these human input devices. Nowadays, wireless communication technologies have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. The common wireless communication protocols are usually operated in the bandwidth of 27 MHz, 2.4 GHz or the Bluetooth band, and thus these human input devices can be communicated with the computer in a wireless transmission manner.
In addition to the above human input devices for inputting data therevia, the peripheral devices for receiving and transmitting the audio signals (e.g. songs) from/to the computer are gradually adopted. Generally, the user may use an earphone or an audio device having both the functions of an earphone and a microphone to listen to the songs played from the computer. Otherwise, by means of this peripheral device, an internet phone service is established to make PC-to-phone calls by simple software such as a Skype program.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional wireless peripheral system is illustrated. The conventional wireless peripheral system is cooperatively used with a computer screen 10 and a host computer 11. This conventional wireless peripheral system further comprises a wireless human input device 12, a human input device transceiver 12RT, a wireless audio receive/transmit device 13 and a wireless audio transceiver 13RT. The wireless human input device 12 includes a wireless keyboard 12-1 and a wireless mouse 12-2. The human input device transceiver 12RT is electrically connected to the host computer 11. An exemplary wireless audio receive/transmit device 13 is a microphone/earphone device. The wireless audio transceiver 13RT is also electrically connected to the host computer 11. In some cases, each of the wireless mouse and the wireless keyboard uses a corresponding wireless signal transceiver.
The wireless human input device 12 is communicated with the host computer 11 in a wireless transmission manner when the human input device transceiver 12RT is electrically connected to the connection port 111 of the host computer 11. Whereas, the microphone/earphone device 13 is communicated with the host computer 11 in a wireless transmission manner when the wireless audio transceiver 13RT is electrically connected to the connection port 112 of the host computer 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic circuit block diagram of the human input device transceiver 12RT according to the prior art is shown. As shown in FIG. 2, the human input device transceiver 12RT is connected to the connection port 111 of the host computer 11. An example of the connection port 111 is a low speed USB port. The human input device transceiver 12RT comprises a low speed USB interface control chip 12RT-1 and a wireless signal transceiver 12RT-2. The data from the low speed USB port 111 are received and processed by the low speed USB interface control chip 12RT-1, and then the processed data are transmitted to the wireless signal transceiver 12RT-2 in a serial transmission manner.
Referring to FIG. 3, a schematic circuit block diagram of the wireless audio transceiver 13RT according to the prior art is shown. As shown in FIG. 3, the wireless audio transceiver 13RT is connected to the connection port 112 of the host computer 11. An example of the connection port 112 is a full speed USB port. The wireless audio transceiver 13RT comprises a full speed USB interface control chip 13RT-1 and a wireless signal transceiver 13RT-2. The data from the full speed USB port 112 are received and processed by the full speed USB interface control chip 13RT-1, and then the processed data are transmitted to the wireless signal transceiver 13RT-2 in a serial transmission manner.
As known from the wireless peripheral system of FIG. 1, if the user is intended to use the wireless human input device 12 and the wireless audio receive/transmit device 13, two wireless signal transceiver 12RT and 13RT should be available at the same time. Since the speed required for processing the audio signals is higher than that for processing the human input device signals, the wireless audio transceiver is more expensive than the wireless human input device. In other words, if the user only has a low economic ability to purchase only one wireless device, the user may choose the wireless human input device 12 and the human input device transceiver 12RT, which are more cost-effective and popular than the wireless audio receive/transmit device 13. Whereas, the audio signals will be received and transmitted by a wired audio device.
With increasing popularity of the Internet phones and the Internet songs, utilization rates of the earphones and the microphones are also increased. Accordingly, most users are intended to receive and transmit the audio signals by using the wireless earphones and the microphones.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a novel wireless peripheral system for use with a computer according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.